Straight mess
by JukeboxHero101
Summary: Huey takes a shower and decided to wash his hair. The outcome: His hair turned straight! What happeneds next? Idk, read for yourself! R


**YOU PEOPLE SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES. LEAVING OUT MING LIKE THAT. THIS STORY IS A SWEET ON ONE-SHOT BETWEEN HUEY AND MIND DING . . . OR DONG . . . WHATEVER HER LAST NAME IS. ANYWAYS R&R !(Huey and Ming are 13)  


* * *

**

Huey woke up from his bed. He sat there rubbing his eyes so he can get a better sight of view. Huey was in a _very _good mood today. He had nothing to do, so he thought he would just start the day off with a normal 30 minutes shower. He got out of bed got his towel and some clean clothes as he walked to the bathroom.

"Boy, get down here right now", yelled his Grandfather. Someone just had to ruin the mood, did they? Huey sighed dramatically and went downstairs. When he got to the kitchen, Granddad was sitting at the round table with a girl. She had long black hair and Huey didn't have to see beyond that to know who it was.

"Morning Granddad. Ming,"Huey said.

"Good morning Huey," Granddad and Ming said together.

"Cutie pie here wanted to know if you would hang out with her today," Granddad said smiling.

"Um, sure okay. Let me just take a shower first." Huey headed back upstairs to the bathroom. He took of his pajamas and set the water to a nice cool temperature. He got in and rinsed himself off. Then he wet his hair. Huey sighed and leaned his wet naked body against the white wall. He didn't really want to go anywhere with anybody, but he just said 'yes' because he didn't want to hear Granddad's mouth.

In the middle of his thinking, Huey felt a smooth, wet finger slowly run down his neck to his collar bone. Huey jumped and turned around, but there was no one there. He touched his collar bone only to find a lock of long, dark-brown, straight hair.

Straight hair?

Long hair?

". . .the fuck. . ."

He felt another slide down to the middle of his back. Then another down his other shoulder. Huey decided to ignore it and finish up with the rest of his morning shower.

Huey got out the shower. He walked passed the mirror to get his towel.

"Wait a minute. I'm seeing things."

Huey walked back to face the mirror and . . . Oh my fucking - Huey couldn't believe it. His hair was straight! Like Jacob from that movie _Twilight _before he cut his hair and became a werewolf. But it wasn't that long though._"Maybe if I dry it, it'll go back to normal", _Huey thought. He took the towel and dried his hair. He took off the towel.

Still straight.

"Dammit", Huey yelled in irritation. Granddad must have heard him because he was running upstairs and he bust open door.

"Boy, what's wro-" Granddad was cut off by the sight of his grandson's hair.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh", Huey began, but Granddad started taking off his belt, whipping Huey on his leg.

"Ow. The fuck was -"

"Get out mah house. You may be da most beautiful black boy I eva seen, but dat don't mean you could come brakin' up in people houses", Granddad said, lifting his belt getting ready to whip him again. Huey ran out the bathroom and went into his room. He locked the door and turned around to find Ming sitting at the computer desk watching him.

"Ming, you gotta help me", Huey said.

"Do I know you", Ming asked.

"Ming, now is not the time to play around", Huey said.

Ming looked at him long and hard, until she finally realized it was Huey.

"Huey? I almost didn't recognize you. What happened to your hair?"

"Just help me, please!"

"Well, what is wrong."

"Granddad thinking I'm a stranger is what's wrong. And turn around so I can change my clothes", Huey said walking to his closet.

"Why not just let me watch you", Ming said playfully.

"Ming . . ."

"Fine, okay whatever", Ming said as she turned around.

They didn't say anything else while Huey was changing his clothes. Ming, however, has had a crush on Huey since they were 11 years-old. And she still had a crush on him. And boy it was a big one. And he looked even hotter with straight hair. She told him she liked him last year when they were 12 years-old. But he had rejected her feelings for him and said he only liked her as a friend.

"Hey", She said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have your pants on yet?" Ming asked.

"Yeah. You could turn around now if you want."

She turned around and walked towards him.

"What?" Huey asked but Ming didn't say anything. She stopped walking when she felt she was close enough to him. Huey allowed her to come that close, and he didn't know why. She lightly grabbed his face and was about to kiss him, but Huey pushed her away gently.

"Ming, I already told you I don't like you that way. Only as a friend."

"I DON'T CARE", Ming yelled in frustration.". . .i don't care. . ."

When he didn't say anything, she went on.

"I don't understand." She began to cry." Why don't you like me. Why don't you feel the same way about me?"

Huey sighed. Great. Just great. He has an old man chasing after him and a Chines chick crying on him. Then that's when it hit him. A plan.

"Ming. Shut up and look at me", Huey said.

". . .what. . .", she whispered.

"Just help me outta this and . . . and I'll do whatever you want me to do."

"Liar", She said.

"I'm being serious."

"Then kiss me", Ming said, finally looking up at him.

Huey didn't think about this part. _Shit _.

"Huey." She took his hands and placed it on her hips."Kiss me." She moved closer so there bodies would touch."Please. Just do it. Touch me. Kiss me. Make me feel."

She kissed his neck, making him moan quietly.

"Later", He said.

"You promise."Ming brushed her lips against his.

"P-promise."

"OH LORDY LORD. MAH DATE." They heard granddad leave the house.

"Guess it's just you and me for today", Ming said softly biting Huey's ear.

"Come." Her voice was seductive and sexy. She tugged on the shirt Huey just put on.

"Take it off", she said.

He took off his shirt as Ming turned off the lights. The curtains were closed so the room was dark enough even with the sun up.

"Ming . . ." Huey began to speak, but he was interrupted by Ming's lips roughly kissing his. They walked toward the bed. Huey was atop of Ming. Kissing each other roughly.

"_. . . more . . ._" Ming said breathlessly.

She began to take off her jeans, and Huey did the same.

"Do it", she said."Put it in."

Huey wasn't doing this just to do it. He was doing it because he wanted to. He didn't care if they were just 13. It was mostly puberty's fault anyways. He thrust himself into her again and again and again.

Ming moaned loudly. They heard a car outside. Then the door burst downstairs burst open.

"Yo, you sho' yo granddaddy ain't hea."

"I'm positive nigga. Jus shut up n' follow me."

"Shit". Huey got off of Ming and began to put back on his shirt and pants as quickly as Ming did.

"Who is that", Ming asked.

"Riley", Huey answered her.

"Oh shit."

"Yeah. Oh shit"

Ming was getting ready to jump out the window, but then she turned back to Huey and kissed him.

"I don't want this to be a one-time thing", She said.

"Trust me. It won't be."

She jumped out the window while Huey sprayed the room with some _Air Refresher._

When the sent was gone he quickly opened the room door and ran back to the computer.

"Wat up nigga", Riley said.

"Nothing", Huey said. While in his head, Huey kept saying, _That was close, that was close, close._

_

* * *

_**Okay idk which part of that was cute but i knw this is rated M. R&R. 8D**_  
_


End file.
